


Cold, Mechanical Heart

by Starry_Stark



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, M/M, Note: This was written before the release of Black Panther, So T'Challa will fight the cold off, The cold hurts the arc reactor, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: When the weather is cold, so is the arc reactor.





	Cold, Mechanical Heart

One thing Tony hated about New York was the cold. Usually he planned around the cold, for example, depending on just how cold it was in the city, he would make his retreat to Malibu or Wakanda. Those weren't an option at the moment, for Tony had meetings upon meetings, all held in New York. Plus, the Malibu house was completely destroyed, and T'Challa was also in New York, so Tony saw no point in going to Wakanda when his beautiful boyfriend would not be there.

Miserable and feeling more than sorry for himself, Tony stared out of the window, overwhelmed by the amount of snow that was falling from the sky. His chest heaved and burnt with the pressure from the arc reactor. It was literally freezing him from the inside out.

Thermal conductivity.

When the temperature was bitter, the arc reactor felt the need to replicate this, much to Tony's utter dismay and agony. His lungs rattled, his eyes watering if he attempted to take anything more than a shallow breath. Whimpering softly, Tony curled in on himself, cupping his hands around the reactor to create some warmth-anything that would stop the icy feeling that was building within his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, a lone tear trickled down his cheek and splashed onto the couch.

The pain engulfed him.

Dimly, he registered the familiar click of expensive dress shoes against the marbled floor; the gorgeous scent of spices and Wakanda in general sweeping through the room, creating the feeling of family, of home.

"Tony! Speak to me, uju! Can you hear me?" T'Challa called, running to crouch down beside his boyfriend who was curled up on the couch.

Tony looked awful to say the least. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead for sheer exhaustion from trying to get his lungs to cooperate, his hair was plastered to his face, contrasting starkly with his sickly pallor, as well as his blue-tinged lips from the lack of oxygen that was entering his body.

"Reactor...cold." Tony croaked out, grasping for T'Challa's wonderfully warm hand.

T'Challa, who was a genius in his own right, immediately knew what Tony meant, grimacing as he glanced outside to see the snow piling up on the streets. Carefully, T'Challa wrapped a large blanket around Tony, effectively cocooning him, before carrying him to their bedroom. Tenderly, he slid Tony under the duvet, making sure that the arc reactor was under both the blanket and the duvet because it was the cold that was harming Tony, so the cold T'Challa would fight off.

"JARVIS, may you raise the temperature by a few degrees?" T'Challa requested, just as polite as his father had raised him.

JARVIS gave no verbal response, but T'Challa felt the heat that seeped into the room wrap around his skin, and hopefully Tony did too, for it was him that needed the warmth.

Glancing back to Tony, the genius was curled up in the king sized bed, his eyes shut and his breathing slightly better. T'Challa's heart still fluttered at the sight of him, falling in love with all over again, but to see him in such pain made his chest ache.

"May I suggest a hot water bottle, Prince T'Challa?" JARVIS hinted, his usual sarcastic, British tones, soft and kind.

T'Challa nodded, beginning to leave the room before he heard a pitiful cry.

"T'Challa…please, please don't leave me." Tony wheezed, his hands moving to his chest to try and soothe his burning lungs.

"I am not leaving you, isithandwa, I am getting you a hot water bottle." T'Challa explained, running his hands through Tony's sweat-soaked hair before he left the room.

A few minutes later, T'Challa returned, armed with two hot water bottles to protect Tony from the biting cold. Soundlessly, he slipped on some cozy pyjamas akin to the ones Tony himself was wearing, before he wriggled into bed with the man, pressing the hot water bottles into his hands. To repay him, Tony pressed a soft kiss onto T'Challa's cheek, positively glowing with love and warmth. The couple snuggled closer into each other, both rather tactile people, though neither would admit it. 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tony hummed, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck.

"I love you." T'Challa replied, his breath ghosting against Tony's head, sending more shivers of warmth down his spine.

"Even with my cold, mechanical heart?" Tony joked, insecurity dripping into his voice.

"Your heart is not cold. The outside is cold and unforgiving, but your heart is warm, kind, and entirely you." T'Challa assured him, placing his palm on the reactor. 

"You're making me weep, panther." Tony tearfully laughed.

And so T'Challa and Tony fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms, shielding each other from the stinging snow.

**Author's Note:**

> An old thing i found in my notes  
> Follow my tumblr, Starry-Stark


End file.
